In the field of online advertising, determining which web pages to place advertisements can be an important decision. It can be desirable to place advertisements on a web page that a specific target market frequently visits, or on a web page that is related to the marketed produce. Accordingly, it may be desirable for an online advertiser to have knowledge of the types of web pages that a specific target market frequently visits before the advertiser bids for or purchases the rights to advertise on a particular web page. Conventionally, advertisers have to rely on their instincts as to which web pages are related to their product or which web pages their target market frequently visits. It may be more desirable, however, to provide a more precise way in which advertisers can rely on statistical information that details the web pages that their target markets frequently visit and the web pages that keywords related to their products are likely to be found. Such statistical information can be based on tracking the searching habits of a certain population of web users, and can aide an online advertiser in placing their advertisements on web pages with a greater effect.